Bars can seem a lot more fun than they seem
by Nedwards23
Summary: Just a different way the bar scene in the Pilot could have gone. Reviews are very much welcome :)
1. Chapter 1

**Bars can be a lot more fun than they seem. **

After dropping Mike off at the school I decided to get something to eat. I ended up at a bar called Snookers. I'd heard people talk about it but I had never been so I took the opportunity. I walked in and sat at the bar and ordered a cheeseburger, I was starving. All of a sudden out of the corner of my eye I saw a poster of Alison. I must have appeared shocked or upset as a guy who was sat on the stool next door but one spoke up.

"You alright down there?" He asked. He was rather attractive and had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

"Yeah I'm just a bit jet lagged" I told him.

We began talking about Europe, English and my writing. He told me he'd like to know more about me and I said the same. Suddenly a wave of confidence washed over me and I gave him a flirtatious smile and bit my bottom lip before I hopped off my stool and winked at him. I walked to the ladies bathroom and just before opening the door I gestured for him to follow me. He raised his eyebrows and his mouth opened slightly before finishing his whiskey and practically running after me.

As soon as he entered the bathroom his lips were on mine. He spun me around and lifted me off the ground so I was at his height level.

"I didn't realise how short you were" he said and let out a small laugh. God he sounded so sexy.

"I didn't know you were so tall" I said and there was that sexy laugh again I could have listened to that all day. He quickly locked the door then spoke again.

"How about we make this a little easier?" he asked as he began carrying me to the counter. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Within seconds I felt the cold hard counter through my dress and his lips pressed firmer to mine, if that were even possible.

This was the best make out session I have ever have. I've kissed guys before but never like this, it was amazing. Ezra's hands began roaming my body and even though nobody had done this before and I've only known the guy for 20 minutes I didn't mind in the slightest. His hands started travelling to my thighs and began to travel higher. I became nervous and before they had a chance to get any further I quietly whispered "wait" I wasn't quite sure if I had actually said it or thought it but as soon as the words left my lips he instantly stopped.

"What? Is something wrong?" he asked nervously looking me in the eyes.

"I've never done this before" I whispered. I'm sure I was barely audible.

"Bathroom sex?" he asked me. He must have seen that I was nervous as he added to his sentence. "It's just like normal sex, only in a bathroom. It's nothing to worry about" He told me and began kissing my neck.

"No.. I mean" I began and let out a shaky breath. I couldn't believe I was telling him this.

"I've never had sex" I said quickly whilst blushing slightly and bowing my head.

"Oh" Was all he said as he removed his hand from my thigh, now understanding why I was so nervous.

"Does that bother you?" I asked him. I did really want to have sex with him but I was just nervous was all. He took a second to think about my question.

"No, as long as this is what you want. We don't have to. I'm perfectly okay with a heavy make out session" I loved how sweet he was being. You don't usually find guys like that anymore.

"No I want to, I'm just nervous"

"Then maybe we shouldn't. I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure sex in a bathroom for their first time isn't how every girl imagines it" Ezra found himself caring for this girl and he wanted more for her.

"You're right" I told him not able to hide the disappointment in my voice. "So where do you think would be more suitable?" I asked him awkwardly.

"I don't know, in a bed?" He replied.

Another surge of confidence ran through me and I found myself asking "Do you have one of those?" very seductively whilst I bit my bottom lip just like I had before I hopped of my stool earlier at the bar.

"A bed? Of course" he replied once again letting out that sexy laugh of his.

"Then why don't we use it?" I asked once again my voice filled with flirtation.

"You sure?" He asked me.

"Positive" I replied and our lips found each other once again. Once we stopped for breath I hopped off the counter and grabbed his hand and led us both out of the bathroom.

**A/N So I left this on a bit of a cliff hanger, do they have sex? What do you guys think? I might make this a two shot if I get enough reviews asking for another chapter. If I do Ezra will still end up being her teacher like in the pilot. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bars can be a lot more fun than they seem. **

**Chapter 2**

We exited the bar and I headed towards my car I stopped once we reached it then asked "Do you live far?"

"Nope just a couple of minutes" Was Ezra's reply.

"Do you wanna drive?" I asked him

"I didn't bring my car"

" I brought mine" I said showing him the car keys "you wanna drive since you know the way?" I asked again.

"Yeah sure" he replied taking the keys out of my hands and giving me a gentle kiss. We then got in the car and began the drive. We drove in silence and within a few minutes we arrived at an apartment complex, presumably his. I began to get nervous as he turned the ignition off and placed his hand on the car door handle, but before opening the door he stopped and looked at me.

"You still sure?" He asked me to which I nodded. He exited the car and went around it to open my door for me and held out his hand, I took it and we began our way into the apartment complex and up the stairs.

Once the apartment door opened, 3B his lips found mine. Just like he had before in the bar he was holding me up to his height, with the door firmly against my back. My nervousness seemed to subside and my confidence came back as I made a move for the jumper he had on over his shirt. I broke the kiss and pulled it over his head. He returned the favour and removed my jacket before once again picking me up only this time I wasn't met with the cold hard door, but a soft warm mattress. He moved us so my head was positioned on his pillows and I began to undo his shirt with shaky fingers. Once I reached the last one he pulled the shirt off his shoulders never once breaking the kiss and threw it on the floor beside the bed. I arched my back to give him better access to my zipper, he undid it skillfully and shed me of my dress in seconds. He took a minute to take in my body that was only covered by my barely there black underwear. I could feel my face getting hotter and was sure I was blushing tremendously. He leaned towards me and whispered "you're beautiful" in my ear before capturing my lips with his once more.

That night was the best night of my life, it was entirely worth the wait as well as the slight pain that came with it. I decided to stay the night at Ezra's as I didn't want to leave and I could tell he didn't want me to leave as he loving held my body against his.

I woke up the next morning securely in Ezra's arms and I couldn't have felt any happier. I woke up before him and just watched him sleep for a few moments, I'd never seen anyone sleep so peacefully, I couldn't help but laugh slightly when he let out a laugh in his sleep.

"Morning beautiful" he said in the most sexiest, sleepy voice in the world.

"Morning handsome" I replied and began kissing him. I went to move on top of him and have a repeat of last night but he stopped me.

"A much as I'd love to I have to be at work in less than an hour, I'm sorry" he told me, trying not to hurt my feelings.

"It's okay, Later?" I asked hopeful

"of course, 7o'clock?" he replied and once again planted his lips on mine.

"Perfect" I replied kissing him once more.

Instead of a short kiss goodbye it ended up being another heavy make out session that lasted quite some time. In the end I decided to take a shower with Ezra since I didn't have time to go home and have one before school, and I really needed one. As soon as a our shower ended I quickly dressed and left for school, although not before stealing one last kiss from Ezra.

When I arrived at school it was nearing the beginning of first period and since Emily and I had the same class, English we walked together.

"So I hear the new English teacher is really hot" she told me but I highly doubted it since no teachers here are. I sat in my seat and began reading when I heard the teacher walk in, I kept my head down reading my book but looked up slightly when the teacher began to speak. Once I saw who our new teacher was my face drained of all color and I began to feel sick, it was Ezra, he was our new teacher. His reaction was similar to mine apart from the words "holy crap" escaped his lips causing everyone to stare in my direction. Just then my phone beeped and I apologized. To everyone else it seemed I was apologizing for the noise for my phone, but to me and Ezra I was apologizing for much more, for deceiving him at the bar, for giving him my virginity, for staying the night at his apartment and for showering with him this morning. To say the lesson was tense after that would be an understatement of the century.

**A/N Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and review. Not my best I know I'll try to make the next one better and longer. **


End file.
